The present invention relates to storage units for vehicles and specifically to an adjustable storage system for use in vehicles.
Service professionals, e.g., plumbers, contractors, cable or telephone installers, electricians, etc., are commonly required to carry in their vehicles a large number and variety of tools, parts, equipment and the like necessary to perform their work. The tools, parts, equipment, etc., can range from large or bulky tools or spools of cable to smaller tools, fasteners, spare parts, etc. As such, it is known to equip service vehicles with storage units to house items of various sizes.
Many of the storage units known in the art are steel units that include steel end panels, a back panel and steel shelving. The shelves of these storage units are essentially tray structures having a bottom and four sides extending perpendicular from and perpendicular to the bottom. The shelves are fitted between the two end panels adjacent the back panel to provide a storage unit. The shelves are held in position by connecting the shelves directly to each of the end panels and the back panel. The shelves may be held in position by welding the sides of the shelves to the end panels and the back panel or by mechanical fasteners connecting the shelves to each of the end and back panels through the sides of the shelves.
There are several disadvantages associated with these known storage units. Storage units known in the art are essentially as-is structures that are not easily reconfigurable or adjustable. It may be advantageous or even necessary for a worker to house an item in the vehicle for which no space currently exists. Therefore, it would be beneficial for the worker to be able to reconfigure the storage system in his vehicle by moving, adding or removing shelving, drawers, etc. Shelves that are welded to the end and back panels are not removable (or, at least, not easily removed). In the storage unit described above, shelves or drawers are connected to both back panels and the end panels and therefore cannot be adjusted or reconfigured without either completely removing the unit from the vehicle or unmounting the end panels and back panel.
Additionally, several disadvantages are associated with the all steel construction of the storage units. First, the all steel construction may create a noisy environment. When empty, the steel units are prone to rattling during the operation of the vehicle. The noise level may be increased when the units are filled with various equipment including metal tools or parts. Second, the all steel units can be rather heavy, and added weight to a vehicle may increase fuel consumption for operation of the vehicle and increase the cost to operate the vehicle.
In view of the foregoing, it is therefore an object of the invention to provide storage units for vehicles having storage components, such as drawers, or the like, that are readily adjustable, reconfigurable and/or customizable by the user.
It is a further object to provide an adjustable storage unit wherein the means for adjusting or reconfiguring the shelving or drawers is easily accessible to the user.
It is still a further object to provide a storage unit that provides a reduced noise environment compared to conventional storage units.
It is yet another object to provide a storage system that is lighter in weight compared to conventional storage units.